All Knowing
by HarumiLove
Summary: Reid Meets Someone Who Gives Him A Fresh New Look On Life Love, Harumi


NOTE: Yes, There Is A Original Character In This That I Created Especially For This Stoy. I Originally Created This In 2010! WOW! And Now Im Interested In it Again So Forgive The bad Writting This 1st Chapter May Have. Enjoy!

Love,  
Harumi

Yes. I am a genius.

Today started out like any other day. The BAU team and I have just got a new case to pry through and today is the day where records show is one of the days that is the most dangerous for DUIs, car accidents, and unintentional deaths. And sometimes..something more.

"Happy Fourth Of July Einstein."

"Thanks, I think." I reply to Morgan and give him an odd look, I guess, since he gave me one back.

"What? You don't celebrate our independence, pretty boy?" Morgan sat down in his chair which was kiddy-corner to me and spins back and forth in it.

"No, I didn't say that." I twirl the pen in my hand between my fingers. "Did you know that the Continental Congress who is of the Declaration Of Independence released the Independence in 1776, July Fourth. The Congress voted-"

"You know I'd love to listen to this," Morgan interrupted. "but, oh, wait. No, I don't want to listen." He gives me one of his flashy smiles.

"Ah." I nod my head.

"Morgan, leave him alone." JJ walks by and saves the day as usual. She stands bright and healthy as our Media Liaison and is skilled at Gin believe it or not. She has killed one person, which I wish she would have never had to. It was my entire fault to begin with. If I hadn't-

"Yo pretty boy." And then there's Morgan. Born to the parents of a black man and white mother, you may think that he may have had a tough time as a kid but he seems to get along socially just fine now. A profiler, he is a black belt in Karate which comes in use from time to time. He seems mystic to me. Or rather, he doesn't seem to trust people. "Pretty boy?"

"Hm?" I turn to look at Morgan. "Yes?"

"Do you ever listen?" Morgan leans back in his chair. "What's going on in that freakish brain of yours?" He smirks.

"Nothing really."

"Come one, _something's_ gotta be going on." He stands up and walks over to my desk where he sits on it.

I look down at my papers. "Do you really care to know?"

There was a pause. "Probably not."

"Then, nothing really." I look up at him.

Morgan puts his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I give up." He walks back to his desk.

Morgan is like an older brother to me, but sometimes..

"Hey, Spencer, I have some papers for you."

To my left JJ hands me a folder. "Thanks."

She turns away.

"Hey,"

She faces me.

"how's Henry?"

JJ smiles. "He's wonderful. You should visit him sometime. You _are_ his godfather. And Will would love to see you again; oh" she laughs a little. "and of course Henry will too."

I smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes he just adores you."

I open my mouth to say something.

"Jennifer!"

JJ turns around and then back at me.

"No, go. You've got work to do."

"I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Of course." I look down at my papers again. There's a pause of silence then I hear her walk away. Things are going to change when she's gone.

I hear someone walk up to my desk and look up to see Hotchner. He looks at everyone of the BAU team. "We've got one."

"We've got a letter that's already been leaked to the public." Hotchner walks back and forth at the front of the room. He turns to face the room of police officers and detectives. "As you all know it's a letter telling us where the unsub will be."

Our unsub, approximately 30-40 years old, male, has posted a letter that he will be at his ex fiancé's wedding today. After she had left him, because he abused her, she ran away and found someone else and they intend to get married today. Even knowing that this guy may kill them. Why would you do that? I don't really understand. Is this what they mean by the power of love?

After Hotchner explains the situation and who we are looking for, he introduces Derek Morgan. They all seem pleased by his appearance even before his credentials are shared. Hotchner then turns to Prentiss and then to me. I don't want to see their disapproving faces. Keeping my head down a bit, Hotchner introduces me. "And this is Dr. Spencer." I look up slightly at the crowd and nod my head.

After all the talk is over, we head down to the church that our client is having her wedding at, escorting her to wherever she needs to go. Of course, Morgan has that job. I am with the to-be husband. Not that I mind, of course.

"You think we're crazy, don't you?"

I look to see his hands holding one another, and he looks up to me from where he's sitting and gives me a smile.

I take a glance out the window, to make sure no one is watching, and look back at the man dressed in a tuxedo. "No." I sit down across from him. "This is, the power of love?" I said it more like question than I wanted it to, and I think he notices my confusion, though I try not to show it on my face.

"Dr. Spencer, may I call you that?"

I nod my head.

"When I met Lucy, I had no idea what the future held. We were just two workers, doing our job, who happen to meet by chance at a Christmas Party our companies were holding. We had a drink or two and talked for what seemed like forever, yet not enough time. The party ended with us both standing under the mistletoe, and a kiss on the cheek. However, the night did not end. We went out and sat at a coffee shop as time seemed to slow down and speed up. I took her home, and we said goodnight. I asked to see her again and she said yes. Why, I was as happy as happy can be, Dr. Spencer. Weeks had passed and we hadn't seen each other. But we kept in contact through email." He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room with his hands in his pockets, and his back facing me. "I had really wanted to see her again, and when I confronted her about it, it turns out that I wasn't the only one with these said feelings. That weekend we met up, canceling the plans that we had. Months went by with our flirtation and love. Next year at the next Christmas Party, I had asked her to marry me under the very mistletoe that had sparked our relationship. Many disagreed saying it's too soon to know. But I don't know what the future holds. All I know is that I want her in my future. You may be a genius Dr. Spencer, but you don't know what the future holds." Gary turns around to face me and gives me the most warming smile I have ever seen. "Do you?"

I don't know what to say. What is there for me to say? Yet, I feel his eyes are telling me that it's okay to not know what to say, at least now it's okay. I open my mouth to say something, but for the second time today I am stopped.

Morgan walks into the room and swings the door wide open. "It's about time. Not getting cold feet are you?" He laughs.

"No, I'm not." Gary smiles.

"Good man." Morgan smiles and closes the door as he leaves.

Gary sighs and spreads his suit down with his hands. "Well, now's a better time than never."

"She's lucky."

"Hm?" Gary looked at me from looking at the full body mirror. "Pardon me?"

I turn away to face the door. "Lucy. She's lucky to have you." I open the door. "We should go."

"Yes."

Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his smile.

I felt out of place standing there at the back of the church as the wedding proceeded. It was like a ghost town, no one in the stands whatsoever. Of course the newlyweds would've liked to include their family and friends, but how could they, with a man that claims he will kill might show up? The usher that is pronouncing them is an old friend and has agreed to do his duties for them even knowing the circumstances.

As I watch them, this scene, it seemed like something out of a fairy tale; like the ones I had read when I was a child. Everything seemed to fit into place. Everything was perfect. The lighting just right, the atmosphere anything but sad or scary, the words of love being shared between one another, vowing to be there for each other, till death do them part. They are both getting what they wanted, both living happily ever after. Yes, perfect. But, is anything really ever perfect?

I guess not.

It's just like in the movies. It's cold, damp, and gloomy. Clouds seem to cover up the whole sky and nothing but crows are to be found. The day of a funeral. I place a couple flowers down on the grave, looking at the granite tombstone; engravings Gary Takk.

I hear the weeping of others behind me and I step aside; it's not my place to be at this funeral in the first place.

Gary's mother steps up to the grave and kneels down as she cries out to the world of her despair. Asking the world why her precious baby had to be taken away from her. Lucy, dressed in light blue, kneels down beside her and holds her into her arms. Over the mother's shoulder, Lucy's eyes meet mine and as she smiles at me, I can see Gary in her and her eyes seem to tell me it's okay, just as his did.

But the thing is, it's not okay.

I'm not one for bars so I don't know what I'm doing here.

This is where people go to have a good time. For when you've had a long day at work; a long week for that matter, and all you want to do is unwind; to be able to let loose and not have to worry about much. You call up some buddies, and you all meet here, even maybe car pool, so one can be the designated driver for those who know are going to get extremely drunk. You all have a good time, try not to get into any fights, and drink until you can't feel your tiredness and the crappy feeling you have in the pit of your stomach. The feeling that you should've done something differently; the feeling that your job isn't the job you want to be working at anymore; the feeling that you're life isn't what you want it to be. And there's nothing you can do but to drink your feelings away until you wake up the next morning with a hangover and the feelings wash over you all over again.

This is where people go to have one night adventures. To hook up with some stranger that you don't even know and have a one night stand of drunken mistakes and future imprints that will follow you until the day you die. You meet up with someone whom you only know little about – their favorite color, band, what occupation they have, and whatever little facts that end up being shared in the thirty minutes that you spend together. You end up going to one of the others' place and have a one night stand. The touches are all awkward and you keep going 'cause you have nothing else to go on but to trust the little secrets that you let slip out and to reveal yourself in a whole new level. And once you wake up you turn over and see nothing but an empty spot; the place where you had just spent the night with someone who you may not even remember their name and if you do it could've just been a cover name.

I don't know what I'm doing here.

"Excuse me."

I'm getting more disgusted the more I sit here and the more that I think about the reasons why bars are used.

"Um, excuse me. Can I check under you?"

"What?" I look to the left of me and there's no one speaking to me. Turning to the right I see a girl. I must've been really out of it to not even tell where the voice was coming from.

She points downward. "This may seem weird but can I check under your chair? I think my ring rolled under it."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Late reaction. I get off the stool and stand to the side as the girl thanks me cheerfully and kneels down to look.

I slightly bend over to look for it as well, though I don't really know what I'm looking for. Then again, how many rings could be in this one spot?

"Oh hey!" She shoots back up and bangs her head on the counter.

She yelps out in pain as I rush to her aid.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I help her up on her feet.

She laughs a bit and rubs her painful head. "Oh, yes. I just need to be more careful. Thank you though!" She smiles at me.

"What were you saying?"

She sits on the stool that was beside mine. "What was I saying?"

"Yes. Before you, hit your head, you were saying something. I think."

She pauses to think for a moment. "Oh! No it was just..I was going to say that there was another ring down there."

I stand corrected.

"Weird huh?" She swings her legs a bit like a kid would in a chair much too high for them. "I found it though!" She holds up the ring and then places it on her finger on her right hand. She examines it with a smile until a frown slowly takes place. "On second thought, I think I better wash it first." She slips it off her finger and stuffs the ring into her pants pocket.

Both of our attention is directed to the sound of crashing glass and two drunks, assuming, yelling at each other.

"Whoops." She hops off the stool. "That's my cue to leave."

I watch her as she starts to walk away, and I begin to follow.

She turns around to me and tilts her head. "Are you following me?"

"What?" I'm taken back a bit. "No," I take a step back. "I was just going to leave too."

She smiles. "Well come on! I'm just kidding with you." She laughs a little. "We better go before things get really ugly you know?" To my surprise she grabs my wrist and pulls me along past the crowd.

Once we are out she lets go of me and breaths in the crisp cold air and lets it out as you can see her breath.

"Reid! Reid!"

I look across the street and see Morgan jogging across the street. "Hey nerd." He says when he reaches me. Looking at the bar behind me and catching a glance at the girl next to me, Morgan gives me this sly look and punches my arm, which hurt. "You dog you!"

"What?" I rub my hurt arm.

Morgan turns his attention to the girl next to me and introduces himself. "Hello sweetie." He kisses her hand, but she seemed a little uncomfortable. "The names Morgan." He turns to me. "Why don't you introduce her to me Reid?"

I stammer a little and open my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Lolita." She winks at me while Morgan isn't looking.

"I guess he was just too dazzled by you to say anything huh?" Morgan gives a heavy laugh. "He's the smartest person in the world yet can't figure out what to say around a girl." He punches my arm again, in the same spot.

Lolita looks at me with wide eyes and smiles. "Smartest person in the world?"

I give a little smile, for whatever reason I seem to be a little shy. "Yes. I am a genius."


End file.
